


Poision

by LMillay



Category: Australian Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMillay/pseuds/LMillay
Summary: But nothing ever gets me high like this I pick my poison and it's youNothing could kill me like you doYou're going straight to my headAnd I'm heading straight for the edgeI pick my poison and it's you-Rita Ora-
Relationships: Travis Fimmel/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

I made my way down the sandy bank with a six-pack in one hand and a blunt in the other, my friends ahead of me. I heard them out and I looked, smiling seeing the people we were meeting there. I raised the six-pack and blunt, they cheered. We greeted each other when we got down to the fire, laughing and catching up. As I smoked the bunt, passing it on to the next person, incoming people caught my attention and I studied them. I knew four out of five people. They shouted down to us and we shouted back, greeting them when they got closer.

“Hi, Leni.” Jess, one of the people and a good friend, said, hugging me. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly.

“It’s been way too long Jess, you’re all famous now,” I said and she laughed, shaking her head.

“Famous? No, I work for famous people but I am not famous.” She corrected and I smiled. “Alright, alright.” I surrendered and we went back to the fire, I grabbed another beer from the cooler. “So who’s the bloke you brought??” I asked, pointing to the guy standing by the fire and she looked over.

“Ah, that’s one of my famous clients. He’s local and I thought he could use some downtime.” She said and I studied him.

“Local, famous, and I have no idea who the fuck he is,” I said and she laughed, shaking her head.

“I forget you don’t pay attention to the world.” She said and I rolled my eyes.

“Fame is not the world, I pay attention to what matters in the world,” I said and she laughed again. “C’ mere, I’ll introduce you.” She said, grabbing my hand and I shrugged, taking a drink of my beer as we walked over. “Travis!” she said loudly as everyone was talking extremely loudly for being so close together. He turned and I was taken by his eyes, such a gorgeous blue. Other than that though. “Travis, meet my friend Helene.” She said and I scrunched my nose up at my full name.

“Leni,” I said, putting out my hand and he smiled, shaking it.

“Travis, nice to meet you.” He said and I nodded.

“So you’re from around here?” I asked and he nodded.

“I’m from Lockington originally.” He said and I nodded.

“Ah, Lockington,” I said and he nodded. “Did you go to Echuca High?” I asked and he nodded.

“How the hell don’t I know you then?” I asked and he shrugged.

“Len, he’s 38.” She said and I raised my eyebrows.

“Oh shit, you went way before me,” I said and he laughed.

“Thanks.” He replied and I nodded.

“Sorry, but it makes sense now. I thought you were younger, I’m 20.” I said and he nodded.

“Yeah, I went a bit before you.” He agreed and I nodded.

“A bit,” I said and turned back to the fire.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat on the swing in my friend’s back yard, pushing myself back and forth, listening to the conversations around me. I sipped on my beer and sighed. I was bored, planning on leaving but I hadn’t mustered the ambition yet.

“Hey.” A voice said and I looked up, squinting in the bright sunshine.

“Travis, hey. I didn’t know you knew these guys as well.” I said and he shrugged.

“I know a few of them but they’re older than you so I was surprised to see you here.” He said and

I nodded.

“I’m friends with Stephanie,” I said, pointing her out and he nodded.

“Younger sibling.” He said and I nodded. “Can I join you?” he asked, I scooted down and he sat down beside me, sighing as he did.

“I’m sorry I didn’t know you before,” I said and he smiled, shaking his head.

“No I’m glad you didn’t, it was nice.” He said and I nodded.

“I guess. I feel like you’d want people to know your body of works.” I said and he shrugged.

“They’re not for everyone.” He said and I nodded. “What do you do?” he asked.

“Nothing as adventurous as you. I work in a café as a barista.” I said and he nodded.

“That’s cool.” He replied and I laughed.

“Is it? I don’t think it is.” I said and he smiled, shrugging.

“It’s keeping you afloat, right?” he asked and I nodded.

“Yeah, suppose it is but barely,” I said and he nodded. “So if you’re so famous why are you here?” I asked.

“Missed home, I like being around people that know me from before the whole fame thing happened.” He said and I nodded.

“Nice,” I said and he nodded. We sat in silence, swinging on the swing as he pushed us with his feet and I watched the party.

“Do you want another?” he asked, shaking his empty beer bottle and I nodded.

“Yeah please” I said and he grabbed my empty bottle, going to get us new beers. My phone went off as I sat there and I grabbed it out of my pocket, looking at the text.

“Got yourself a hunk?” was the text and it was from Stephanie, I glanced up at her. She smiled at me and I rolled my eyes.

“No, I met him before and we’re talking. Normal people talk.” I sent back and put my phone away, Travis returned with the beer. He handed me one and sat back down. “So what have you done?” I asked and he looked at me. “Your movies or whatever you do,” I said and he nodded, catching on.

“I’ve been in a show called Vikings, it’s on the History channel.” He said and I nodded.

“I heard of it but never sat down to watch,” I said and he nodded.

“Fair enough. I did a couple of movies.” He said and I nodded.

“And they are?” I asked and he sighed, leaning back looking up to the sky.

“There was one called Warcraft, then there’s one called Baytown Outlaws.” He listed and I shook my head.

“Well, I guess I am that oblivious,” I said and he laughed, shaking his head.

“No, you just have better things to do.” He said and I smiled.

“I guess,” I said and we fell silent again. “So what do you do when you’re not being famous?” I asked and he smiled.

“I like to fish.” He said and I nodded.

“I like fishing, a lot of people get swept up in the competition. I like the relaxation part.” I said and he nodded.

“Me too. I like to bungee jump.” He said and I nodded.

“I’ve done that before, not my cup of tea,” I said and he nodded.

“Not everyone’s.” he agreed and we fell quiet again. We stayed that way for some time until Stephanie came over, giving her best flirty grin at Travis.

“I hate to break up the party over here but I’ve gotta go, you coming to Leni?” she asked and I

sighed, standing.

“I suppose so as you’re my ride. Travis, great seeing you again.” I said and put my hand out. He shook it with a smile and stood.

“You too, maybe we’ll see each other at another party.” He said and I smiled.

“Hopefully,” I replied and left with Stephanie.


	3. Chapter 3

I floated on my back in the pool, staring up at the afternoon sky and enjoyed the muffled noises when my ears would dip below the water’s surface.

“Leni!” someone called and I looked over. I saw my sister, Kate walking out from the house and I sighed, standing.

“Are people arriving?” I asked and she nodded, putting down the chip bowl. “I’ll get out,” I said and she went back into the house. I walked up the ladder and grabbed my towel, drying myself off. I slung the towel over my shoulder and walked into the house, going upstairs to my room. Kate was having a party for something and she had made it clear I was invited as long as I stayed out of the way. I changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, going down the stairs. I stationed myself in the kitchen, leaning against the counter and ready to make a getaway if I was yelled at.

“Len!” Stephanie shouted, I looked up and smiled. We hugged.

“What are you doing here?” I asked and she shrugged.

“Lauren said I could come since you would be here and she’d probably be doing a favor to Kate by distracting you with me.” She said, referencing her sister and I nodded.

“I’m glad cause so far this sucks,” I said and she laughed. We walked out to the pool area, taking up seats beneath an umbrella on the lawn chairs and talked, ignoring everyone else.

“Imagine this.” A voice said and we looked up, I laughed.

“You seriously know everyone I know but I’ve never met you before, what the fuck?” I asked, standing and hugged Travis this time, surprising him I think. It might’ve been the three beers I had before or the two shots of Jägermeister but I was feeling good.

“Yeah.” He said and I smiled.

“Oh, this is my friend Stephanie, Stephanie, Travis,” I said and she smiled, doing some weird thing with her face again and I ignored her. “So who do you know this time?” I asked and he pointed out some guy I only recognized by his face.

“Ah, that’s one of my sister’s friends,” I said and he nodded.

“I figured since I’m so old.” He replied and I laughed, shaking my head.

“I never said that I just said you were older,” I replied and he smiled. “Come on, let’s get you a drink,” I said and walked over to where the alcohol was. I had him two shots in and one beer down by the time Kate caught sight of me.

“Leni!” she exclaimed and I jumped, looking back at her.

“What?” I demanded and she rolled her eyes.

“I even had Stephanie come so you’d leave people alone.” She said as she got closer.

“Well Christ Kate, it’s not like I’m going to do anything, I’m just talking to Travis,” I said and she looked at him. She grabbed me and pulled me away from him.

“Do you realize how old he is?” she asked and I nodded.

“Thirty-eight,” I replied and she shook her head.

“No, mom would kill me if she knew I had you talking to men 18 years older than you.” She said and I rolled my eyes.

“Then mom doesn’t have to know but I’m not letting age control who I talk to,” I said and pulled away from her, going back to Travis who was standing awkwardly alone. He smiled seeing me return and I called for another shot.

Travis stumbled, I did my best to catch him but he was taller than me, we both fell to the grass. I laughed lying on my back and heard him laughing too.

“Okay, so that last shot was unnecessary,” I said and looked at him, staring up at the sky with a hand on his chest.

“Yeah, I think so.” He said and I smiled.

“The sky does look pretty tonight though,” I said.

“It does.” He agreed and we fell silent. I looked over at him and then sat up on my elbow.

“So tell me, how famous is your girlfriend?” I asked and he smiled, rolling his eyes.

“Not famous.” He said. So he had a girlfriend, good to keep in my mind so I would keep myself in check.

“Well, that’s good because you don’t seem the type to like fame,” I said and he shook his head.

“I don’t,” he replied and I nodded, falling back on the grass.

“Where is she?” I asked.

“My girlfriend?” he asked and I nodded.

“Yeah, I’ve never seen her at any of these parties,” I said and he shrugged.

“She’s back in California.” He said and I nodded.

“Ah, an American?” I asked and he nodded.

“Nice,” I replied and he smiled.

“She is.” He answered and I laughed.

“C’mon, let’s go get some food,” I said, lurching up from the ground and reaching down, trying to pull him up. Failing, he helped himself up and we went back to the party to scavenge.


	4. Chapter 4

“Camping?” I asked and Stephanie nodded.

“Yeah, Lauren wants to go and I wanted to go. She said as long as I brought you along so I wouldn’t annoy her.” She said and I laughed.

“What is it with our sisters? Are we that horrible?” I asked and she shrugged.

“Must be.” She said and I laughed.

“I’ll see if I can get the time off,” I said and looked back to Erik, the manager who was going over some paperwork. “Hey, Erik.” I started with a sweet tone and he glanced at me.

“Three days.” He said and I smiled.

“Thank you,” I said and looked back at Stephanie. “Let’s do it,” I said and she smiled

“Awesome.” She replied.

So the next day I had my backpack filled and ready to go, waiting on Kate. She came down the stairs with her stuff and caught sight of me.

“Listen, I want you to behave please.” She said.

“Meaning?” I asked.

“Meaning if you see a 38-year-old man, you leave him alone.” She said and I rolled my eyes.

“Kate, it’s not like we’ve done anything. We’re just talking and being friendly because we keep showing up at the same parties.” I said.

“Yeah, that’s how it starts. Be smart Len, he’s famous and there are crazy stories about him.” She said and I raised my eyebrows. “Jesus, I think I just made him more endearing to you.” She said, shaking her head and we walked outside to the car.

Showing up to where everyone was meeting, I looked for Stephanie and found her standing with her sister. We walked over to each other, happy to see each other, and waited for everyone to unpack. I looked around and spotted Travis, I smiled. I had started to like him, he was fun to be around and I was glad he’d be there for the camping trip.

We were settled in, tents were set up and Stephanie with me was in the river on tubes. Beer in hand, we were enjoying the relaxing current.

“Leni!” someone shouted from the shore and I looked, Kate was standing there with her hands cupped around her mouth.

“What!” I called back.

“Food’s ready!” she called and I sighed. For not wanting me to go on these things with her she treated me like her child and it annoyed the ever-living piss out of me.

“You going back?” I asked Stephanie and she shrugged.

“Not hungry.” She said and I nodded.

“Neither am I,” I replied and sank back in the tube.

“Leni!” she called again. I groaned and got off the tube. I swam back with it, coming onshore and pulling it up on the beach. I glanced back and saw Stephanie still on her tube, the lucky bitch. I made my way over to where the food was and started filling a plate. I sat down in my chair in our tent and started eating.

“Again.” A voice said and I recognized it this time. He sat beside me with his plate of food and put his beer on the ground. “So you know everyone I know.” He said and I shrugged.

“Apparently,” I replied and he nodded, I dug into my food. We ate in silence and finishing, he took my empty plate for me. He returned with a beer and sat back down beside me. “So how long do you stay away from your girlfriend?” I asked and he looked at me. “I don’t know, I would’ve thought she’d come,” I said and he sighed.

“She’s busy.” He replied and I nodded.

“I’m starting to think you’re just telling stories,” I said and he laughed.

“I’m not, I have pictures.” He said.

“Photoshop is a big thing nowadays,” I said and he nodded.

“True.” He replied and fell silent. I glanced up and saw Kate watching me.

“My sister doesn’t want me to talk to you,” I said and he glanced up, seeing her looking too.

“Why?” he asked.

“Well because you’re 18 years old than me. And I don’t think she trusts you.” I said and he smiled.

“Yeah, I know there’s been stories passed around about me.” He said and I glanced at him.

“Stories? I haven’t heard any of them.” I said.

“Well no you wouldn’t of, you’re the younger group.” He said and I nodded.

“Well, now I want to know them,” I replied and he shook his head.

“They’re not all true.” He replied.

“Not all true? So there is some truth? Oh, this makes it more interesting.” I said and he smiled.

“I guess.” He replied and I nodded. I recognized quickly he didn’t want to go into them and so I dropped it. “So what about you? You got a fella?” he asked and I shook my head.

“No, none have caught my fancy,” I said and he nodded. “I know a lot of the guys and so they’re a bit boring,” I said and he nodded.

“So you’re looking for a wild boy then.” He said and I shrugged. “Someone with a little fire under their ass,” I said and he nodded. “I get it.” He said and I nodded. “Well I hope you find that guy cause you deserve someone taking care of you right.” He said with a smile and then left, leaving me confused.

Later in the night, I was sitting by the fire with a beer, most of everyone had retired to the tent but I wasn’t tired. I didn’t sleep much, I had a habit of being up most of the night, crashing for three hours and then being back up. I’d seen doctors concerning it but no one had an answer. So I usually stewed by myself and going over my thoughts.

“Mind if I join you?” he asked and I looked up at Travis, shaking my head as I looked back at the

fire.

“Not if you throw another log in,” I said and he nodded, grabbing one from the pile. He thrust it into the fire and sat down.

“So I lied to you.” He said a few minutes later and I looked at him.

“About what?” I asked and he smiled, rubbing a finger on his lips.

“About having a girlfriend.” He said and I smiled.

“Really? Why would you lie about that?” I asked and he shrugged.

“I dunno. We broke up and that’s part of the reason I’m here, to get over her.” He said and I nodded.

“That makes sense but why lie about it? Not worth lying about.” I said.

“Yeah, I know, I know but I didn’t know what you’re intentions were.” He said and I raised my eyebrows.

“My intentions? With you?” I asked and he shrugged.

“I’m famous, I have to keep my guard up.” He said and I laughed.

“I didn’t even know who the fuck you were,” I said and he nodded.

“True but I didn’t know if you were lying or not.” He said and I rolled my eyes.

“God, you are full of yourself,” I said and he sighed, rubbing his eyes.

“It wasn’t like that.” He said and shook his head. “Fuck, I don’t know. You’re 20 years old, I figured you were up to date with this shit.” He said and I laughed again.

“You Hollywood people, all assume everyone knows who the fuck you are,” I said and he sighed. “I don’t know, Jesus. I’m going to bed.” He said getting up and I watched as he walked away. I had no idea what his original intentions were or why he had told me he didn’t have a girlfriend in the end.

I didn’t know if he was interested in me or if it was just because we had got along so well that he wanted to be honest with me. I had the rest of the night to go over it in my head and I knew I would until about 5 am, then I would crash.


	5. Chapter 5

I fell asleep at 5 like I had guessed and woke up at 8 before most of the people at the campsite. I went down to the river we were on and waded in to test the temperature. Feeling it was a bit chilly but not freezing, I began to undress. I glanced up at the camp to be sure no one was awake and discarded the last of my clothing, wading further into the river. I swam happily for a while, enjoying the silence but keeping my eyes out for any slight danger, as nature always forced you to do.

Finishing, I looked to the shore and saw my clothes gone.

“What the fuck?” I muttered, looking around, thinking I had gone further down the river than I thought but there was no sign of them. People had started waking up at the camp and I could hear voices coming down towards the lake. “Fuck, fuck,” I mumbled.

“Leni! What are you doing?” Stephanie called out as she came down.

“Enjoying this beautiful morning,” I said and she nodded.

“Helene!” my sister shouted and I winced, glancing at her. Trust her to notice what no one else had yet. “Where the fuck are your clothes!” she demanded and soon everyone’s eyes were on me.

“Yeah, see, that’s my problem. I put them on the shore and when I was done, well.” I said and she shook her head at me. She turned on her heel and headed back up to the camp. She came back down a few minutes later after everyone had a good laugh at me, with a handful of clothing and Stephanie waded in with a towel, handing it to me.

I smiled at her gratefully and wrapped it around myself, wading back onshore. I grabbed the clothes and walked back up to the tent, ducking inside. I quickly changed and stepped back out again. Standing outside my tent, Travis had my clothes from earlier and a cheeky smile on his face.

“You cunt,” I said, grabbing them and he grinned wider. I threw them in the tent and shook my head, pushing past him.

“Leni, it was a joke!” he called after me but I ignored him. I did not enjoy being embarrassed publicly.

To avoid Travis, I went to the store with Stephanie to grab a few things, it was a two-hour round trip and I stalled as much as I could.

“He really pissed you off, huh?” she asked as we drove down the road and I glanced at her.

“Yes, he fucking did. How would you like to have to be completely nude in front of a bunch of people that you really don’t know all that well?” I asked and she nodded.

“I get that but I think he thought it really was a joke. He’s a known prankster.” She said and I shook y head, looking out the window.

“Yeah, well there’s a time for pranking and there’s a time for knowing when you’ve crossed a line,” I said and she nodded, falling silent.

We got back with snacks and more beer. I opened a beer after we had put the snacks away and fell back into my seat, staying away from everyone. I saw him before he could reach me and I shook my head.

“Don’t even fucking bother,” I said and he sighed.

“Leni, I’m sorry. I didn’t think you’d get this upset.” He said and I looked at him, I laughed in disbelief.

“You didn’t think to steal my clothes and hiding them so I’d have to be completely naked in front of everyone wouldn’t make me upset?” I asked and he sighed, shrugging.

“When you put it like that, yeah, it makes it sound worse.” He said and I shook my head.

“Just leave me alone, I shouldn’t even be talking to you,” I said and looked away. He stood for a moment and then retreated, leaving me alone. I did not like to be embarrassed and it was a hard thing for me to forgive, something I thought completely normal.


	6. Chapter 6

I convinced Stephanie to come back home with me, interrupting the trip and we returned home before everyone else. I went back to work early, surprising Erik but he was happy to have me back.

My sister returned two days later, dumping her stuff in the front hall and crashing on the couch beside me. I continued watching television as she stared at me and finally I looked at her.

“So.” She said and I rolled my eyes. “Oh don’t do that.” She said and I sighed.

“I already know what you’re going to talk about,” I said.

“Well, I mean, it was kind of the biggest event of the trip.” She said and I sighed.

“So everyone was talking about it?” I asked.

“Oh yeah.” She said and I groaned.

“Why is he such a dick?” I asked.

“I tried to warn you, he’s a strange guy.” She said and I shook my head. “But at least now you’ll listen and stay the fuck away from him.” She said.

“Believe me I will,” I said pulling myself off the couch and disappearing into my room.

I must’ve fallen asleep because I woke up to my cell ringing. I grabbed it from the bedside table and squinted at the ID, Stephanie.

“Hello?” I asked.

“Leni, you’ll never believe who contacted me.” She said.

“I don’t know,” I said, rubbing my eyes.

“That Travis guy.” She said.

“Travis? How the hell and why?” I asked.

“I don’t know how, he had to go through a lot of people to get my sister’s number and then promise her something to get mine. But then he asked me for your number.” She said and I groaned. “But I didn’t give it to him! I promise. I told him you weren’t interested in talking to him and he asked me to give you a message.” She said.

“Well?” I asked.

“Oh, right. He asked me to tell you that he is very sorry, he didn’t realize how upset you would be and to let him make it up to you.” She said.

“Fat fucking chance.” I laughed.

“That’s what I told him.” She replied.

“Good and what did he say to that?” I asked and she paused.

“He said the money was no object, he just wanted to apologize. Whatever you wanted.” She said and I paused, thinking about the words.

“Jesus,” I said.

“Yeah, exactly. That’s why I’m calling, it seemed pretty intense and I wanted you to have the choice on what to do.” She said.

“Yeah, wow. This guy really feels bad.” I said.

“I know, what are you going to do?” she asked.

“I have no idea, no idea. I mean, it’s a tempting offer but if I give in…I mean, that will just reward him.” I said.

“Yeah, but if you give in, who knows what you could get out of him?” she asked and I sighed.

“I know, man. I could use a new car.” I said and she laughed.

“Right?” she asked.

“I don’t know, I think I have to think about it,” I said.

“Understandable. Well when you’re ready, I’ll send you his number.” She said.

“Thanks,” I said and we hung up. I laid back down in bed and stared at my ceiling. I had never had a guy so apologetic that they would say money was no object, I never had a guy that could afford to say that actually.


	7. Chapter 7

It was four weeks later; the parties had died down as summer disappeared and I was more focused on work. Travis had gone to the back of my mind and I instead enjoyed the waning Summer days with Stephanie, going on adventures in the outback.

My sister was throwing one last bash for the Summer, she invited me and said Stephanie would be there too. It was well known within our group what had happened with Travis and myself, he was basically banned from the party.

I was pouring drinks for people when Stephanie rushed up to me and grabbed my elbow.

“He’s here.” She whispered and I looked at her.

“Here? But everyone knew he wasn’t welcome.” I said to her.

“I know, that’s what I thought but…” she trailed off and looked to the sliding doors where he stood. He had trimmed his beard and got a hair cut. He seemed more dressed up but still casual. “He looks good.” She whispered and I looked at her, she smiled with a shrug. “He does.” She said and then left my side. I continued pouring drinks and glanced up to see where Travis was. He was talking to a few people and I quickly finished pouring the drinks, ducking out behind the table.

“Leni!” his voice shouted and I shook my head, weaving between people. “Leni, wait.” He said and I moved faster. I broke out onto the grass and heard him coming after me. He was quicker than I thought and grabbed my arm, I quickly turned to him.

“What?” I asked and he sighed.

“Look, I’m sorry about the prank. I didn’t think it through clearly.” He said and I shook my head.

“Clearly,” I said, crossing my arms.

“I am sorry, Leni. I really am.” He said and I studied him. There was regret in his eyes, in his expression and I felt my anger ebb. It was a while ago and nothing more had come of it.

“Fine but you owe me,” I said and he nodded.

“Fine, fine, whatever.” He said and I studied him again.

“I could use a car,” I said and he laughed.

“Are you serious?” he asked and I shrugged.

“It's worth a try,” I said and he smiled.

“Yeah, it was, fine, fine.” He agreed.

“Are you serious? Don’t buy me a fucking car.” I said and he laughed.

“Thank god.” He said and I shook my head.

“You’re a strange one,” I said and he nodded, looking away.

“Yeah, I know.” He said and I saw there was some insecurity behind that reply, as though he had been told that his entire life.

“But I like you,” I said and he looked back at me, a smile on his face.

“Yeah?” he asked and I nodded.

“Yeah. Strange is an adventure.” I said and he smiled again.


	8. Chapter 8

I watched him as he fished, he was a quiet, introverted guy but there was something about him. He was humble, kind, and sweet. The fame didn’t get to him, didn’t ruin him and he stayed true to his roots. He was happy to barefooted and running wild, being in nature.

“I think I got one.” He said and his rod bent slightly, he slowly reeled it in. I stood up and went down to the shore, watching as he pulled the line in. He pulled in a beautiful fish, I grabbed the line and held it for him to admire his catch. “That’s a pretty one.” He said and I nodded. He took the fish and gently unhooked it, releasing it back in the water.

“Catch and release kind of guy, huh?” I asked and he nodded, wiping his hands on his shirt.

“Yeah, I’m not gonna eat it so no sense in keeping it.” He said and I nodded. He stood awkwardly for a minute as I stood in front of him and I reached out, taking his hand. He looked down at our hands together and then to me. “I can’t always be there, Leni.” He said and I looked up at him. “I have a job that takes me around the world and for months at a time.” He continued and I smiled. “I’m a weird guy too, I don’t like to talk a lot and usually won’t tell you how I’m feeling.” He said and I nodded.

“I get that,” I said and he nodded.

“You still want to get involved with me? I am older than you.” He said and I shrugged.

“Meh, age isn’t significant to me. You’re strange, you don’t follow the same rules as everyone else, I like that about you. You’re your own man, even when people tease you, you stay true to you.” I said and he smiled.

“I tried changing, fitting in but it just wasn’t me.” He said and I nodded.

“See? I like that. I’m not looking for the typical relationship, I don’t think I’d survive a typical relationship.” I said and he smiled.

“So what do you want?” he asked and I shrugged.

“I don’t know but I think I’ll find out as we go,” I said and he smiled again, leaning down. I met him halfway and we kissed.

“As long as you’re sure.” He said and I smiled.

“I’m never sure,” I said and he smiled, shaking his head.

And so we began to be a thing. My sister got over it when she saw that I had my head on my shoulders and wasn’t being lured away by money.

We hadn’t slept together yet, Travis was anxious but I was anxious in another way. I had only had sex with one other guy and it wasn't pleasurable, I didn’t think highly of sex. I could see it frustrated him but he was a patient guy.

I helped him pack for his trip back to America where he was working on a project, he sat on the bed watching television as I packed his suitcase.

“You’re not interested at all what I’m packing?” I asked and he shrugged.

“You’re using a suitcase, you’re already doing it better than I have ever.” He replied and I laughed, shaking my head.

“Yeah, you gotta wash that thing,” I said, looking at the dirty orange bag crumpled in the corner.

“Yeah.” He said and I continued packing. I finished and zipped it, putting it on the floor.

“That’s done,” I said and he smiled at me, patting the bed.

“C’mere.” He said and I walked over, sitting beside him on the bed. “I’m going to miss you.” He said, trailing his fingers on my neck and I smiled, tilting my head to give him room.

“Yeah?” I asked.

“Yeah, of course.” He said and kissed my ear. “Even though you keep denying me.” He said and pushed my hair over my shoulder, trailing his fingers down my back. They slipped up under the hem of my shirt and up my back, beneath the hooks of my bra.

“Travis…” I trailed and he sighed, removing his hand.

“I know, I know.” He replied and pulled away. I looked back at him, studying his face, and leaned in, kissing his lips.

“I promise, I will get help on this while you’re gone so when you come back I will be nothing else but yours,” I said, smiling at him and holding his gaze. He smiled and nodded.

“I hope so.” He replied and we kissed again. He pulled back and continued watching the show, I studied him for some time. With a smile, I got off the bed, grabbed the orange bag, and went to the washroom, throwing it in the washer.


	9. Chapter 9

Travis was in California, filming or whatever he did. Christmas was coming up, then it would be back to school for the kids and that meant more hours for me. Travis wasn’t going to be home for Christmas which slightly bummed me but I’d spend the holiday without him before so it wouldn’t be any different. I got him a gift anyway in case he came home or when he got home, I could give it to him. My parents were divorced and I was planning on spending the holiday with my dad in Cabnerra while my sister would spend it with my mom.

I was packed and ready to go, waiting for my dad to pick me up. I was sitting on the couch watching television when my phone went off and I glanced at it, Travis.

“Hello,” I said.

“Hey, how are you?” he asked and I shrugged to myself.

“Living the dream,” I replied and he laughed.

“Yeah?” he asked.

“Oh yeah, just waiting for my dad to come to grab me, spending the holidays with him,” I said.

“Nice.” He replied. “Sorry I won’t be there.” He said

“It’s fine, you weren’t with me for the last 20 so it won’t be different,” I said and he laughed.

“Suppose that’s right.” He said and I smiled.

“So are you having fun?” I asked.

“Yeah, yeah, it’s pretty nice, weather’s gorgeous.” He said.

“Nice. The weather’s pretty good here too.” I said.

“Nice.” He replied and we fell silent. It felt more like talking to my best friend than to my boyfriend, which we had never said out loud. “I got you a gift.” He said.

“Oh yeah?” I asked.

“Yeah, it should be arriving on Christmas morning.” He said.

“Well you’ve done better than me, I got you a gift but it won’t get to you until you’re standing in front of me,” I said and he laughed.

“No worries.” He said and I smiled. “D’ya miss me?” he asked and I laughed.

“Course I do, I have no one here that’s stranger than me so I’m the only weirdo,” I said and he laughed.

“Glad to see I have a place in your life.” He replied and I laughed.

“You do,” I said and we fell silent again.

“Well I’m gonna go, I have a meeting.” He said.

“Okay, talk to you,” I said.

“Yeah.” He replied and we hung up, I put the phone in my bag. The conversation might seem awkward to people outside our relationship but it was comfortable for us.

I was nestled in bed, sleeping in on Christmas morning as the magic of the holiday had left when I was 8 and now I just enjoyed having the time off. A knock came on my door and I mumbled to myself. The knock came again and I sighed, pushing the blankets off me.

“What?” I asked and rubbed my eyes. The door opened and I heard footsteps across the carpet. Before I could open my eyes, a large and heavy body was on top of me. I grunted as my breath left me but before it did, I inhaled a familiar scent. I pressed my hands on shoulders and pushed the person back, squinting in the bright morning sunlight. “Travis?” I asked and he smiled at me. “Good morning.” He said and kissed me, I embraced him. “Merry Christmas.” He said and I laughed.

“Are you my Christmas gift?” I asked and he smiled.

“Yup.” He replied and rolled off me. I stretched, yawning and rolled on my side. He was still dressed, he must’ve just got in from the airport and looked tired, it was a long-ass flight from America.

“I like it,” I said and he smiled at me. “Where’s my dad?” I asked. He hadn’t met my dad and I was surprised my dad would just let him in.

“He’s gone out to the store he said, I had called Kate to let her know my plan and she called your dad. Didn’t want him thinking I was some strange creep.” He said and I laughed, nodding. “He would too.” I agreed. I leaned down, kissing his lips and he deepened the kiss. “I bought you a gift.” I started and he smiled at me as I hung over him, then I kissed him again. “But I just thought of a better one,” I said and kissed him again.

“Oh yeah?” he asked and I nodded, kissing him again. I sat up and took my shirt off, he watched me like he was entranced. It wasn't about getting over the last experience I had but instead about bravery in my attraction to Travis, how much I wanted him. And at this moment I wanted him. The feeling of his fingers running over my skin was electric, he took his time with me, making sure I was enjoying every moment and that I wasn’t feeling anything but pleasure. His lips stayed on mine as much as they could and when he finally entered me, it was a slow, gentle pace that built up. I dug my fingers into his arms as the pleasure washed over my body, leaning back into the pillows and gasping for air. He was a much better lover then the first boy I had slept with and his age showed in his experience.

We laid side by side after, holding hands and he brought my knuckles to his lips.

“Thank you.” He said, keeping his eyes on me and I smiled.

“Merry Christmas,” I said and he moved to me, kissing me again. “We should get dressed before my dad gets back,” I said and he nodded, we got up. We dressed and I went to my closet, digging out a wrapped object. I pushed it into his hands and he laughed.

“You’re making me look bad.” He said and I laughed.

“No,” I said and he smiled. He unwrapped the present and studied it. “It’s a fishing trip to

Bermagui,” I said.

“Fishing trip?” he asked and I nodded.

“I booked a place for you to stay, you’ll have the services of skipper and crew and it’s in the prime season for marlin and tuna,” I said and he started nodding. “Good?” I asked and he looked at me, smiling.

“Surprisingly. The first girl to get me something I’m actually interested in using.” He said and I laughed.

“Good and this is for a couple of people, so you can bring a friend,” I said and he looked at me. “Not me, I don’t do well with boats,” I said and he laughed, kissing me.

“Thank you.” He said and I nodded.

“Absolutely, just glad I got it right,” I said and he smiled.

“You did.” He agreed. We heard the front door and my dad called out. We headed downstairs and I introduced Travis properly, I could tell my dad was weary but quickly took a liking to Travis. In fact so much that I soon got bored of the conversation between them as my dad was a big angler and started swapping stories with Travis over beers. I dozed off listening to them going back and forth with stories, a smile on my face.


	10. Chapter 10

It was my twenty-first birthday soon after the holidays, I was born January 13th and Stephanie had planned a large party for me with plenty of alcohol at my father's house. He was the most lenient parent and was more than happy to host.

"So I have everyone coming," Stephanie said as we sat in my room and I was on my cell phone.

"Even Travis?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I have that weird experiment coming," she said and I looked at her.

"What the fuck does that mean? He's not an experiment." I said and she stared at me.

"Really? Have you guys even slept together yet?" she demanded and I shook my head.

"That's not your business," I said, looking back to my Instagram and she laughed.

"Ha, knew it," she said.

"I'll have you know we did," I said and she looked back to me again.

"Really? When?" she asked.

"Christmas morning," I said.

"Well wonderful. Was it just that one time or more?" she asked.

"That one time," I muttered and went back to my phone.

"You guys have the weirdest relationship," she said shaking her head and looking back at the guest list. "So like I said, everyone is invited, I have a live band performing for you and plenty of booze. Anything else you can think of?" she asked.

"No," I replied.

"Good because I don't want to do any more work." She said, dropping her notepad and leaned her head back. "I still have to get you a fucking gift," she said and I laughed.

"You don't have to," I said.

"No, I do. I won't live it down if I don't," she said.

\---

It was three hours into the party and I was properly smashed. I had Jaegermeister shots aplenty, beers and some Vodka as well. The band was well into their set, I was dancing with my friends and Travis was drifting somewhere in the crowd, not a friend to the dance floor.

"Can we have the birthday girl out here?" the lead singer called out after they finished the song and I shouted, making my way to the front of the crowd. "We've got a special song for you, happy birthday Leni!" she shouted and I smiled, raising my hand as I shouted in excitement again.

It was another hour later and I was feeling extremely warm from all the booze.

"Pool time!" I shouted and the people around me shouted in encouragement as I took off my top, revealing my pink lace-trimmed leopard printed bra. I unbuttoned my jean shorts and felt a hand on my arm, I glanced back to see Travis.

"Hey, hey, why don't you let me get you some food?" he asked and I pulled my arm away.

"Not hungry," I said and kicked my shorts off, running to the pool. I jumped in and pushed myself back up to the surface, raising my arms as people cheered in encouragement again. I climbed out, wiping my hair back and someone handed me a towel. I wrapped it around myself, tucking it in and went back to get another shot.

"Leni, you gotta eat something." his voice came again and I sighed.

"Fine, fine," I said, grabbing potato chips and shoving them in my mouth. "There, you happy?" I asked and made my way into the party with a shot in the hand. Travis sighed watching after me and glanced up at my sister as she came beside him.

"I told you it'd be a pain in the ass dating someone younger than you," she said and he nodded, looking back at me. "You understand you can't control her, right? She deserves the same time you had when you were younger," she said and Travis nodded. "That even though you know the mistakes she's about to make, you need to let her make them?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, I know," he said.

"And you're going to be able to let her?" she asked and he looked at her.

"Kate, I'm not in this to hurt her," he said and Kate nodded.

"I know but I don't know if you'll mean it when you do," she said and looked back to me as I sang the song with Stephanie in a loud drunk voice. "She just turned twenty-one, you're almost twenty years older than her, do you really think you're going to be able to keep up with her?" she asked and Travis watched me. "She's going to be wild, she's going to do very stupid things and she's going to make you regret being with her, do you think it's fair to her to stay with her?" she asked and turned back to look at Travis.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it and still want to be with her," he said and she nodded.

"All right, as long as you're aware of it all," she said, shrugging and moving off into the party. Travis looked back at me and I looked over to him, feeling eyes on me. I smiled at him, raising my shot glass.

"I love you!" I shouted across the party in a very drunk manner and he smiled, raising his beer in return. Life at this moment was perfect and I couldn't see any flaws in our relationship.


End file.
